Betrayal is an ugly thing
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Fiona, finally fed up of what happened in the past, goes to get revenge.


Lauren sat on the couch in the clubhouse, holding Abel close to her. She smiled down at her son as he gripped onto her finger; everything that child did was absolutely adorable to her. As the doors slammed open, Lauren looked over, raising her brow once she saw Fiona. "Hey, Fi." She said, her voice soft. Fiona simply shook her head and stomped over towards her, without saying a word. Taking Abel out of Lauren's arms, Fiona placed him in his playpen, then gently pushed it into the chapel; she'd feel incredibly guilty if he watched what she was about to do to his mother.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lauren asked, getting up, but she was shoved back against the couch. Fiona pulled her gun out from behind her back, pointing it directly at Lauren. "Can you not control yourself? Chibs and Jimmy? They're mine!" Fiona said, obviously hurt. "You already have Jax, did you have to take what was mine too?" She asked, setting her finger firmly on the trigger. Lauren shook her head, not daring to move out of fear; she didn't want to die. "I never meant to hurt you, Fi. That was never my intention." Lauren said, her voice low. She never wanted to hurt someone that she considered family.  
"That is bullshit! You knew what the fuck you were doing! Do you really expect me to believe that you didn't want to hurt anyone when you fucked both of the men I loved?" Fiona asked, holding a tighter grip on the gun in her hand. She had to know that Chibs was intentional, Jimmy wasn't; Jimmy raped her. "Fiona, c'mon, you're better than this. Just put the gun down and we can talk about this." Lauren said, nodding her head. She needed the gun to be out of sight, before Fiona did anything she regretted. "No. I want you to pay for want you did." Fiona replied.

As Fiona was about to pull the trigger, the door opened once again. Both Tig and Jax stepped into the clubhouse, instantly drawing their guns at the sight. "Put the gun down." Jax demanded. Fiona wasn't listening, she wasn't going to leave until she finished what she came there for; to kill Lauren. "Not until this bitch is six feet under like Filip is." Fiona said, keeping her focus on Lauren. "If you don't put the gun down, I'm going to unload this clip into your head." Tig said, pointing his weapon at her head. Fiona was out numbered, there was no point for her to continue. "You don't want to do this." Jax said, taking one tiny step forward.

"Yes. I do." With that, Fiona fired her gun. Two bullets went straight into Lauren's chest, leaving her slumped over onto the couch. Fiona got what she wanted, she got the revenge, but she didn't do a well enough job; Lauren was still barely holding on. Tig dropped his gun on the ground and darted across the room, taking Fiona in his arms. He took the gun out of her hands and tossed it to the ground, before he made her sit against the wall; she really messed up. "Jax.." Tig started, knowing that the young man was going to end up breaking down if his wife was dead; it didn't look good.

Jax slowly walked over to Lauren, shaking his head as he saw the blood pool around her body. He couldn't lose her, not now; they had been through entirely too much for her to leave him now. He kneeled down beside the couch and cupped her face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. The tears pricked his eyes as he looked at his wife; this couldn't be happening. Jax looked over her body, shaking his head. Once he saw the faint rise and fall of her chest, he instantly rose to her feet. "She's alive!" He shouted. Jax picked up Lauren in his arms, not caring about the blood that now covered his body. Running out of the clubhouse with his wife in his arms, Jax placed Lauren in the backseat of his car; she had to keep holding on.

"You better be lucky, bitch." Tig said, looking over at Fiona once he heard the car speed out of the parking lot. Fiona better hope that Lauren made it, or otherwise there would be hell to pay. The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever, but it actually took within ten minutes. Jax parked at the emergency entrance and got out, running around to the other side of the car. He opened the back door and carefully got Lauren out, still carrying her in his arms. Once he ran inside, he didn't have to say anything; the amount of blood was enough.

An orderly ran over with a bed and had Jax lay Lauren down on it, before the three of them ran into the back. Doctors and nurses rushed to their side, wanting to get the full story of what happened; Jax obviously told them everything. He watched his wife quickly be hooked up to oxygen and numerous machines all while they were running down the long corridor; he had never been so scared in his entire life. He knew that he had to stay positive, but all he could think about was losing her.

Jax was shoved back and told to wait once they reached the operating room. Lauren had to be taken to emergency surgery. They had to get the bullets out and check for anymore damage. Lauren was a strong girl, she was going to survive it, right? Only time and massive surgery could tell. Jax didn't want to lose her, it'd kill him if he had to life without her.


End file.
